


Hoodie X Masky (Lemon Request)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hoodie, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Slight Cussing, Smut, Teasing, Top Masky, frustrated love, request lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Hoodie seems to be avoiding Masky, and suddenly his work load also dropped. Time to figure out what's going on, even if that meant screwing him for an answer.





	Hoodie X Masky (Lemon Request)

(hello everyone this is a request from a friend of mine, and i thought i would go ahead and get this done before working on my next story. Remember this is only a REQUEST)

Masky’s POV.  
My head was spinning, and not because of illness but rather because the thoughts that consumed my mind. It seemed like Hoodie was, avoiding me and i had no clue why. At first i believed it was me seeing things, you know because of my illness, but i was not after all. In the beginning it was just Hoodie saying he was too busy or had a mission to do. I believed him too, but then he stopped talking to me, he would go to bed early before i could talk to him and leave the next morning without a word.

I had no clue why he was avoiding me, or how no one else has noticed. So I decided to see if someone else had an idea. Getting up from my bed, I walked to Laughing Jack’s room. He and Jeff have been together for a couple months, so he could have a solution to Jeff’s absence. A few knocks brought LJ out of his room. LJ ate a lollipop and looked at me in confusion and took the red pop from his mouth. 

“What’s up Masky?” LJ smirked and leaned on the door frame.

“Lately Hoodie has been distancing himself from me. And i have no idea why.” I replied bluntly. I was never going to admit needing help, but i had hoped he would catch on.

“Eh? That’s odd. Did you two have a fight?” LJ questioned and stuck the pop back in his mouth.

“No, but he keeps leaving to do something before i get the chance to ask what.” Which was complete bullshit for me. I haven’t done anything wrong, and I couldn’t ask Slender because he was on a trip to see Zalgo.

“Hmmm….well what i do when Jeffy is ignoring me, is i give him a big hug and seduce him to tell me what’s wrong.” LJ grinned, as if proud that he was telling me this.

“That is the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard.” I objected. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Hey! It works for me! If i hug Jeff it makes him feel less lonely, and then i go straight for the kill. Or the answer that is.” LJ argued. “Trust me hugs work for everyone.”

There was no way i could agree to that statement. In this whole mansion there is always at least one person that hates hugs. And Hoodie was not one of those kinds of huggy people. I sighed and nodded my head to LJ. 

“Fine i’ll give it a shot, but i’m blaming you if it does not work.” Walking away i heard LJ chuckle. Not his usual dark or happy chuckle. This chuckle was more like a mischievous chuckle. I was going to turn around to snap at him but he already entered back into his room. Sometimes that guy gave me the creeps.

Now it was onto my new goal, finding Hoodie. One room immediately popped into my head, the security room. Hoodie loved working on the camera’s, he could pin-point any one in any room or in the forest. He has a talent for quick glances at the hundreds of cameras we had. Which made me love him more, his eyes are sharp and a beautiful mocha and cinnamon coloring to it. 

Opening the door, i was pleased to see Hoodie. However there were lots of papers on the desks and he was frantically shuffling through them while looking at the camera’s. I quietly sighed and closed the door quietly. I walked up behind him and hugged him, securely wrapping my arms around his stomach.

“Hey! Who is-” Hoodie snapped, and tried to elbow me in the jaw, but i dodged his hit and grabbed his arm with one of my hands.

“Whoa, easy there Brian it’s just me.” I said and when he relaxed i let go of his arm. Moving my arm back around his waist, i rested my head on his right shoulder. 

“A-ah sorry Masky…” Hoodie replied and looked down at the papers, placing both of his hands on the desk.

“What’s all of this?” I asked, reaching to grab a paper. Hoodie slapped my hand away and said rather quickly and with urgency in his voice.

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned over!” Stunned, i pulled away my hand from the papers and went back to holding him.

“Why is that?” I whispered and moved my mask up, letting it rest on my head. Hoodie didn’t look at me and replied. 

“Because you’re not involved with it.” He grabbed a few loose papers and put them in one pile, tapping the bottoms on the desk to straighten them. Slowly i moved his hood down, which didn’t seem to disturb him from his work.

Without any good results i blew a small gust of air to his ear, but only got a shiver from him. Next i licked the ear lobe, and only felt him freeze and tense up. Finally he reacted when i gently bit his ear.

“H-hey masky what are you-” He begun, but he cut himself off with a gasp when I licked the nape of his neck. This made him drop the papers and turn around, giving a good punch to my stomach and knocking me back a couple feet. I glared a bit at him, and grabbed his arms; pinning him back onto the desk. It made me both aroused and angry when he fought back.  
He started to squirm and try to kick me, but i was not in the mood for this. So I got closer so his legs could not maneuver around my waist and that i was right above him. He stopped squirming and a small bit of pink was dusted over his cheeks.

Hoodie’s POV.  
Was i nervous? No. Was i upset about lying to him? Of course. Perhaps i pushed him too far and that was the issue here. I opened my mouth to explain to him but his lips slammed onto mine. He roughly kissed me and pried his way into my mouth with his tongue. Although i did like him being rough, i hated being dominated this easily.

-SNAP-

Masky pulled away, letting go of me, and spat out blood. “What the hell did you bite my tongue for?!”

“Heh, serves you right.” I growled and wiped some of his blood from my lip. “I was trying to tell you something before you forced a kiss on me.” 

Masky looked at me with a bit of frustration and anger. “Does this have to do with avoiding me? Because i would gladly like to talk about that! What the fuck have you been ignoring me for?!”

Wow. I knew Masky had a temper at times but i didn’t think it could get this bad. Sighing, i got to my feet. “Tim, you’re mistaken. I’ve just been busy-”

“That’s what you keep telling me! But if you’re so busy why not at least talk to me about it?” Masky interrupted. 

My patience wore thin and i snapped back. “I was working while slender was away and giving you time off!”

Masky looked at me like i spoke in a different language. “Wait...time off?”

Third person POV.  
Hoodie sighed and sat in a chair before explaining. “A few weeks ago when we got back from our last mission, you kept complaining about having to do a lot of work for slender and not getting a break. Well then a few days after Slender told me he was going away and needed us to watch the house. I know you hate doing that kind of task, and you were in a bad mood. So i didn’t bother to tell you and Slender left.”

Masky was slightly surprised as he listened. He began to hate himself for being angry at Hoodie, and on top of that he took a good look at Hoodie. Fresh half-moon bags were under his eyes and his hair was incredibly messy. His skin was slightly paler than normal and his beautiful eyes were much more of a light tawny color.  
Taking a few steps closer, Masky kneeled in front of Hoodie. “You’re a dumbass. Just because i hate the work doesn’t mean i won’t help you. Besides it was a task for both of us.”

Hoodie looked back at Masky and smiled a bit, chuckling. “Guess i was being stupid...i made you assume i didn’t like you.”

“Yeah you were being stupid.” masky nods, receiving a glare from Hoodie. “But i love you.” Masky recovers.

Hoodie smiled again and lightly kissed Masky’s lips. “Do you want to do it?”

“If you don’t bite my tongue again.” Masky teases then picks up Hoodie from the chair. He sits in the empty chair and sets Hoodie on his lap, facing Hoodie to him. They both leaned in for a kiss, and this time it was softer. Masky though still had eagerness in his actions and licks Hoodie’s lip for permission. Hoodie knew it wouldn’t have mattered if he declined Masky, masky still would have dominated his mouth; with or without his permission.

Hoodie allowed him and Masky took no time in ravishing Hoodie’s mouth with his tongue. Hoodie let out a small moan and saliva ran down the side of his mouth. Greedily Masky sucked on Hoodie’s tongue and growls into the kiss. Showing a bit of resistance, Hoodie moves away from Masky’s kiss. Masky playfully growls and bites Hoodie’s neck, leaving clear bite marks in places that can be seen without his hood on.

“Mmm~ Tim, we shouldn’t do this here.” Hoodie moans, gripping his shoulders.

“The door’s locked. Don’ worry about it.” Masky smirks and presses his pelvis to Hoodie’s, hearing him gasp. “Or are you just denying that you’re turned on by being in here~?”

“A-am- ah! N-not!” Hoodie stutters and moans as Masky grinds against him. Frustrated, Hoodie pressed back hard and grinds back. They both at this moment began to moan and tried to get friction for their trapped members.

Masky quickly got annoyed with the jean barriers in the way and started removing Hoodie’s pants, stopping his grinding for a bit. Hoodie helped out and helped unzip Masky’s pants. Both pants fell to the floor discarded and both of them started working off both of their shirts and jackets. Masky smirked at Hoodie’s figure, one hand went up Hoodie’s body and started to play with a nipple, while the other starts to pump Hoodie’s cock.

Hoodie’s back arches, but Masky keeps him close. Letting out a loud moan Hoodie’s hips began to thrust up to Masky’s hand for release. Masky’s hand continued to pump him and he moves closer to lick the other nipple, biting it softly and drawing another moan from Hoodie. 

“N-nngh~! T-tim s-stop with the teasing!” Hoodie called out, not in a begging way though. Hoodie hated being teased and he hated to beg. However Masky smirked and squeezed his hand on Hoodie’s cock.

“What was that~? I couldn’t hear you.” Masky teased, wanting Hoodie to beg and plead.

“Y-yeah you did j-ah! Jackass!” Hoodie growled and tried to thrust to get friction again. Although Masky gripped his hips to a halt and moved a finger around Hoodie’s entrance.

“I haven’t even prepared you yet and you want it? Someone’s been really horny without me~” Masky loved to tease Hoodie, but it was only because Hoodie had the guts to fight back. And he loved to watch Hoodie break down his defense. 

“Y-you’ve been the-agh! Same asshole!” Hoodie snapped his reply, getting annoyed very quickly. Masky decided to give a bit of mercy and thrust two fingers into Hoodie, making Hoodie moan.

“Jeez Brian, when was the last time we did it?” Masky asked, surprised by Hoodie’s tightness and continued to thrust his fingers into him.

“A-ah-about a m-month?” Hoodie replied, uncertain of his calculation because his brain was turning into puddy. Drool was even dripping down the side of his mouth, and he panted.

“Well shit, i’ll have to fix this.” Masky smirked and stuck two more fingers in and thrust in quickly. Hoodie’s eyes widened and gasped loudly, moaning and moving his hips to Masky’s fingers. Masky’s fingers brushed up to something making Hoodie cry out louder.

“E-enough i’m ready!” Hoodie cried out and looked at Masky. But Masky just smirked and continued.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Masky responded and whispered into his ear. “Tell me what you want Brian~ tell me.”

Hoodie’s resistance melted and called out, practically begging, which he hated for every second. “Tim fuck me damn it!”

“That’s better.” removing his fingers, Masky smirked and positioned himself. “Was that so hard?”

“Yeah! it was a-AH!” Hoodie’s argument was cut off by his own cry and shivered. It has been a while since Masky and him have fucked but not long enough to have it hurt. Masky groaned from the tightness and started to thrust quickly, holding down Hoodie’s hips. Hoodie moaned lustfully and rocked his hips, achieving his goal in Masky hitting his one sweet spot.

“T-tim harder!” Hoodie panted and waited in getting his release. Masky complied and moaned a bit and chuckles.

“You’re really loud today Brian.” It was rare for them to call each other by their real names, but they always did when they were concerned, mad, or having sex. Weird combination? yes, it was. But it worked for them.

Masky kept going with his thrusts and Hoodie felt his stomach beginning to coil. “T-tim i-i’m gonna cum!” Hoodie choked out.

“I-i know me too!” Masky groaned and thrust a couple more times before both of them snapped their heads back and came. Hoodie panted and leaned on Masky, while Masky held onto him. Both stayed that way, nothing ruined their moment, and both listened to the panting each other was giving off. Hoodie smiled and Masky returned the smile, pecking each others lips Masky slowly removed himself from Hoodie.

Hoodie grimaced at the feeling of the cum but shrugged it off and started to get dressed. “I promise to let you in on the work.”

“You better, i was getting tired of being ignored.” Masky replied and got up from the chair, getting dressed as well. His reply made Hoodie chuckle softly.

~Next day~  
Hoodie was limping around, which many CP’s noticed quickly, but they didn’t say anything. When LJ noticed he smirked and walked to Masky.

“So took my advice? Seemed to have worked.” LJ stated proudly. Masky rolled his eyes under his mask.

“Sure, it did. Guess i should thank you, except he punched me when i tried to seduce him.” Masky glared at LJ making LJ laugh.

Masky mentally thanked LJ, but his pride would never let him say that outloud. Not that it mattered, all that mattered to him was Hoodie was there. And he would always be there.


End file.
